The 802.11s network communication standard is a wireless, broadband communication standard that addresses and rectifies certain limitations associated with earlier 802.11 standards (a, b, and g). A network system operating in accordance with 802.11s standard is often referred to as a mesh network, as each node in the network is capable of communicating with every other node in the network, either directly, or via one or more intermediate nodes. Earlier 802.11 standards (i.e., a, b, and g) must break connectivity with one node prior to negotiating and establishing a connection with a new node. Consequently, critical data and control commands can be lost while a connection to a new node is established. The 802.11s standard solves this issue by establishing a back-up connection prior to disconnecting. The 802.11s standard essentially maintains two simultaneous connections so that when the signal strength or bandwidth through a specific connection degrades, the communication system automatically switches to the back-up connection, drops the original connection, and establishes a new back-up connection.
A second significant difference between the newer 802.11s standard and the older standards is the manner in which data are transmitted to the back haul layer. Under the older standards (a, b and g), a wireless node communicates directly to all access point that is either directly connected to the back haul layer (e.g., by a fiber optic link), or has line-of-sight to another access point that is connected to the back haul layer. Thus, if the wireless node loses line-of-sight contact with the access point, data cannot be transmitted and have the potential to be lost. While wireless nodes operating in accordance with the 802.11s standard still have line-of-sight limitations, any 802.11s device or node can be used as a repeater to transmit data to the back haul layer. Devices operating in accordance with the 802.11s standard may also transmit on up to three channels simultaneously to maximize the number of possible routes data can take to the back haul.